freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobuhiro Seiga
Nobuhiro Seiga is the President and consultant of Seiga Heavy Industries, the company behind the Faylan technology, the mechanized Nova duplicates, and the Injection Stigma used by the Valkyries. Background Aside from being Japanese, little else is known of Seiga at this time, save that he is the head of Seiga Heavy Industries and that he has at least one child and grandchild. Appearance He has somewhat unkempt light brown hair, with a neatly trimmed mustache and beard. Though his face doesn't show it, he's actually well past middle-aged, as he's the grandfather of Executive Director Atsuko Seiga. He dresses in a black business suit, with matching slacks and a tie. Personality He's a very driven man, as he and Atsuko lead their company towards its well-concealed goals. He seems to be less scientifically astute and slightly less conniving than his granddaughter, but he is a well connected and powerful man due to his position. His hatred for Gengo Aoi seems to know no bounds, to the degree that he was willing to help sabotage his own Faylan Generators and put lives at risk simply to humiliate Gengo. Freezing Valkyrie Introduction Arc He's first seem in a company hangar, where he's looking at the new Type S replicate being housed. His subordinate, Atsuko, tells him West Genetics had ordered three more Type S replicates for delivery. The older man notes her happiness, despite the fact that their pride and joy, the Faylan technology, had been confiscated by Gengo Aoi. When reminded that they couldn't have made it without referencing Aoi's stigma technology, he told her that she didn't need to have been so calm about it, since she was angrier about it than anyone else. He continued by saying the setback proved that Aoi "was a dangerous man," who'd not only taken their life's work, but was also obstructing the evolution of mankind. When his granddaughter pointed how difficult their plight had become, Seiga tried to reassure her by saying only the results of their technology were taken, they still had their clinical and research data, among other things. And soon, he proclaimed, they'd be able to take him on. "If all goes well," he spoke as he pressed his hand against the window, "we'll be able to pull Aoi from power. No, this time, we must drag him down to the bottom of Hell." 12th Nova Clash As the joint-training exercise commences, Nobuhiro observes the event from his office. As he watches, recalls when his granddaughter explained to him that through their companies' experiments, they had detected a signal from another dimension. Realizing that Gengo had kept this "will" a secret from the world, the two resolved to use the information to get back at the doctor for taking their research. Nobuhiro continues to observe as the exercise quickly descends into a full-blown Nova Clash. Busters Arc In the aftermath of the 12th Nova Clash, Seiga Industries is held solely responsible for the incident. Nobuhiro's current status is unknown, with control over the company having seemingly shifted to Atusko as she joins hands with Gengo Aoi against the Chevalier. Relationships Family Atsuko Seiga He's her superior along with her grandfather. Together they work to enact the "Transcending Consciousness" theory. Enemies Gengo Aoi Seiga's greatest enemy, Aoi has labored to thwart his sinister agenda, and done so by confiscating the results of their Faylan technology. Allies Radox Phantomheim Seiga seemed to have been dealing with the Commander of Chevalier before he resigned in shame after the E-Pandora fiasco. Trivia * Nobuhiro's name is possibly a reference to Seiga Nicovideo, a publishing website that helps circulate Freezing. References Category:Character Category:Seiga Heavy Industries Category:Male